1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflator for an inflatable protection device, such as an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a vehicle collision. The air bag is inflated by a flow of inflation fluid, such as gas, under pressure from an inflator. When the air bag is inflated, the material of the air bag moves outward toward the vehicle occupant. If the vehicle occupant is closer than desired to the inflating air bag, it is known to inflate the air bag less forcefully at first, so as to help reduce the possibility of injury to the occupant. The inflator directs a relatively low pressure flow of inflation fluid into the air bag during an initial phase of inflation. The flow rate increases during a later phase of inflation of the air bag.